


Vengeance

by Iamacarrot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: On a normal day, Edge would have been nagging at his mate for being late or being dirty, or for even some stupid reason such as not paying attention to where he was aiming his honey bottle and accidentally jamming it in his eye socket, all because he was worried that one day, he would look for Stretch, and he would find nothing but an orange hoodie sitting in a pile of dust...That dreaded day came sooner than it needed to, and Edge was determined to avenge his lover, even if it killed him too.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Hoodie by Hey Violet.

A young child walked through the halls of an old castle, looking around in awe as they saw many ancient relics around them. The child walked until they got to a place called the "Judgement Hall", sighing heavily as they knew what, or, more precisely, WHO was waiting for them, as they had mercilessly killed this monster's mate the day before, watching as it whispered to "Say hey to Edge for me." before falling and dusting. Regaining themselves, the child walked into the hall, seeing a skeleton not too different from the one they dusted standing before them, the orange hoodie that belonged to their mate clinging tightly to their bones. This must have been Edge.

A scowl was on Edge's face, and his eyes were glowing a deep, passion and rage filled red. This monster most obviously cared for their mate, and refused to let the child pass without a fight. What scared the child the most, was that they had heard about this monster, and he was not going to stop fighting until one, or both of them died.

"So... you're the one who killed him...? You're the one who left me and his brother crying over his urn for hours as we wished that we could have been there to protect him?" Edge asked, rage, and another currently unidentifiable emotion in his voice.

The child nodded, not with pride, yet, not with guilt either.

Edge released a guttural growl, summoning a large bone before moving into a fighting stance. "Then may the kings and queens of the past have mercy on you, as I bring you to your final resting place, in vengeance to my mate, the one you downed." Edge hissed, suddenly advancing towards the child, who dodged his attack just in time. The child huffed, running up to their opponent with a knife in hand, gasping as he gripped their arm and slammed them onto the ground, lowering their HP dramatically.

The child groaned, gasping and grunting as they once again narrowly avoided an attack, panting as their soul raced. Without second thought, the child lunged at their opponent, screaming as he threw them up, jumped up and slammed them into the ground. 

-18 HP

The child silently cursed themselves, standing up and preparing to attack, running straight for Edge, turning at the last second and slicing at his side. -5 HP.

The child gasped, how much HP did this monster have?! Checking him, the child was surprised to see that Edge had at least 32 HP left, and a harsh personality to match, as he hadn't even broken a sweat fighting the child, nor did he stop and wince at his sudden wound. Smirking, the child stood, advancing to the side and making a hard turn, hitting Edge again. -12 HP.

Happy with themselves, the child compared their health. 18 to 20, the skeleton had a slight advantage, but he hadn't made a move since his first hit, which struck the child as odd.

The child let out a sharp breath, advancing towards Edge again and preparing to attack, becoming surprised when their first attack was easily dodged. The child made two more attempts, finally hitting Edge on their third try. Edge huffed, watching as his HP dropped from 20, to a pathetic 8. He was in the single digits now, and he refused to let this kid go without dying, as this was the only way to avenge Stretch in his eyes.

The child panted, squealing as Edge hit them with an attack, dropping their HP down to 6. Panting heavily, the child shakily stood, preparing to attack until a soft sob stopped everything. Staring directly at Edge, the child watched him break down, falling to his knees and putting a hand over his eye sockets.

"Oh god Stretch! This is all my fault! If only we hadn't argued, we wouldn't be here now!" Edge wailed.

The child frowned, no remorse being felt except for that of a fight having to end so soon. Sighing and rolling their eyes in annoyance, the child walked over to Edge, pointing their knife at Edge and pressing it against his sternum. "Nyeheheh... sorry kiddo, but I refuse to let you kill me..." Edge chuckled, summoning a sharpened bone and impaling the child's stomach. "...Without you going down with me." Edge finished, watching the child die in front of him.

Edge coughed, falling onto his side as he pulled the knife that had been launched into his sternum as a reaction to being impaled. Edge groaned, eyelights dimming as he looked up, seeing a familiar skeleton crouching down in front of him. Edge smiled, knowing who it was, and letting tears fall out of his eyes as his mate shook his head and happily hugged his dying body.

"I missed you." Edge sobbed, coughing as pain shot through his body before he finally turned into dust. Edge laughed tearfully as his soul left his body, allowing him to finally hold his mate once again, but this time, for good.

"Don't you DARE do that again you asshole!" Edge sniffled, hugging Stretch impossibly close. Stretch smiled, orange tears dropping and dissipating into thin air as he held his mate. "Baby, we're dead, I'm pretty sure it CAN'T happen again! But... I'm glad to see your in good spirits to see me, n-no pun intended!" Stretch chuckled nervously, not wanting to ruin the moment. "It's alright sweetheart, no pun in the world could stop me from loving you, no matter how much it annoys me." Edge happily sighed.

Stretch sighed happily, nuzzling Edge before grabbing one of his hands and leading him forward. "Hey, I'm headin' to Grillby's, you want anything?" Stretch teased. Edge smiled, lying his head on Stretch's shoulder affectionately. "You slob, you know I hate grease." He softly sighed.


End file.
